


Shake It Off

by DREAMi_Girl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMi_Girl/pseuds/DREAMi_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae has a storm radar installed in his brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It Off

Sometimes it feels as if Jongdae has a storm radar installed in his brain. And sometimes it feels like he drags Tao out just before it pours to mess with the younger man.

It's only a small shower, one of those that come and go faster than you can notice them, but it leaves Tao drenched to the bone and he curses the rain and Jongdae, for abusing his weather prediction skills and dragging them out on a walk when he just _knew_  it was going to get wet outside (and Jongdae can make all the denials he likes but his eyes are too bright and his smile too sly for Tao to believe his innocence).

The shorter man looks all too pleased with himself, even now as he hoots with laughter and looks at Tao with sparkling eyes. It's enough to make Tao huff with displeasure and he stomps his way up the stone walkway to the house, shoes squelching unpleasantly with every step.

When Jongdae runs after him if sounds like the yard had been lined with those rubber chickens that were dominating the internet memes lately.

The thought makes Tao want to giggle and he bites his lip to stop himself, studiously turning away from his boyfriend to maintain his annoyed stance. It wouldn't do if he turned giggly now.

"Baby~" Jongdae laughs, drawing out the word cutely and jabbing playfully at Tao's sides to get a response. He ducks around the younger boy when he tries to move for the front door and pins him against the porch railing before he can escape. "Don't be mad Taozi~"

Tao pouts a moment longer, brow furrowed as he looked down at his boyfriend.

Damn him.

There were raindrops still clinging to Jongdae's long eyelashes, framing his dark eyes as they focused on Tao's face. The shorter man's hair and clothes were plastered to his frame and small shivers wracked his body but Jongdae smiled so brightly at him it was like looking at the _sun_.

"I'm not mad," Tao mumbles, releasing the annoyed breath he had been holding onto and he ducked his head down to press his lips to Jongdae's in a chaste kiss.

The shorter man hummed happily, fingers finding purchase in Tao's damp T-shirt, clutching the fabric for a moment before moving to the sides in favor of lacing their fingers together.

For a moment, he felt a spark of confusion when he couldn't find them but Tao was slotting their mouths back together again, nipping at Jongdae's lower lip teasingly and Jongdae decided he didn't care where Tao's hands were as long as he did that again, the shorter man clutching at his boyfriend's shirt again.

A spray of icy water jolted Jongdae from his daze and he screeched in surprise.

Tao just grinned back at him, hands wrapped around one of the low hanging branches that belonged to the trees that lined the walkway, heavy with water and just in reach for Tao to pull off his prank. He shook it again, showering Jongdae with even more water and a few blossoms. His loud laughter followed the shorter man as he ran for the door, hurrying to get away from his boyfriend.

Jongdae might have a storm radar, but Tao had a revenge feature installed.


End file.
